The metabolic basis of vulnerability and resilience to AD pathology remains unknown. In these analyses, we hope to address this question by examining whether brain tissue concentrations of approximately 800 metabolites are associated with severity of AD pathology in the brain and the expression of AD symptoms. If we identify such metabolites, we hope to then test whether these metabolites are also predictors of greater (or lower) risk of AD in cognitively normal older individuals. The ultimate goal of this study is to identify biologically relevant biomarkers of AD and to understand the precise molecular mechanisms mediating risk/resilience to AD pathology.